


An Image Of You

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [14]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen, God Squad - Freeform, OC-Tober 2019 Prompt Fill, Pre-Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Nona can’t deny that there is one eye she wouldn’t mind catching.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	An Image Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).

> For the OC-Tober / OTP Prompt: 'Wordless Ways to Say "I Love You: Wearing clothes in their favorite color"

Nona sips slowly from her glass of champagne as she surveys the room with a critical eye. The kith mill about in their finery with easy carelessness, their small talk and pleasantries creating a low hum of conversation that mixes with the soft melody of piano and violins. Nobody pays much attention to the quiet elf girl in the corner, which is just fine by Nona. She doesn’t need to turn any heads tonight.

For the most part. Nona can’t deny that there is one eye she wouldn’t mind catching.

The long skirts of her dress rustle softly as she continues her tour of the party, keeping to the edge of the crowd and keeping an eye out for her partner. The dress is new, a result of hours spent combing the local shops for something in exactly the right color, and she’s anxious to see the reaction it earns. Perhaps it’s silly, but she’s taken great care with her appearance tonight, far more than she would have if she had been attending the event alone.

Or maybe it’s not so silly. After all, they may be here for reasons of business, but that doesn’t mean they can’t enjoy some of the pleasure that comes with the party.


End file.
